maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome to my talk! Click here to start a new discussion. Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Maison Ikkoku Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Re:Welcome Done with your request, dude. XD And I don't expect that I become an admin right now! :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:09, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Naa, I just try my best. :) Taijiya is not a Buddha, and allow me to try some techniques on designing the wiki. If anything goes wrong, please forgive my clumsiness. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, by the way, do you know "Piyo Piyo" that little yellow bird? I wonder what is it. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:24, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :But it also symbolize Maison Ikkoku this series, right? I decided to use that Piyo Piyo on here. It also showed at It's a Rumic World opening theme. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Huhu, the clock... + Maybe I'll use it right at other section. Lemme figure it out first. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Ryoga. I intend to set some main characters onto the character section. I guess you're know more than me that who are the main characters. :) And for the other one, should we need to add slider at the home page? If we need to do so, we need some awesome pictures. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the "ingredients"! :D Alright, there is one thing I wanna share with you, since I create "Feature Article" and "Featured Image" right at the home page, if you can't find any perfect features, you can use this template at Template:FeaturedArticle and Template:FeaturedImage. The "Out Of Featured" template will show like this: If you find one of those articles or pictures and decided to put it onto featured sections, just put 'em at featured article or featured image templates, but the position must at the top of out of featured template. How to hide the out of featured template? It's easy. Just add at the side of , and it will not show out at home page. ;) What about that "here"? It's a place for folks voting both featured stuff. And better don't click it first 'cause I haven't put it on my mind yet. :P You can try to hide or unhide out of featured template first. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :....=~=....You're right, but it's hard to predict this wiki's future fate. You know Dragon Ball also classic anime, too (around 20 years, I think). Urusei Yatsura is more old than Maison Ikkoku, it started between late 70s and early 80s. Huhuhu, the choice is in your hands. I just the one who designing this wiki. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Humpheh, huh? Well, at first he wrote a blog at Urusei Yatsura Wiki mentioned that he was having an exam. After exam was over, he returned that wiki again for replying my message, which I left at his blog. He claimed that his exam was over around a week, I think. :\ At the same moment, he told me that he was having family problems, too. After he replied such message, he did not exist himself anymore. :| I wonder what's going on... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :At which topic? I didn't see him....o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Just now I check list of Maison Ikkoku characters at Furinkan, I feel extremely surprise that Lum also appeared at Maison Ikkoku! >,< LOL! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, Ryoga! :D After 3 days back to this wiki, perhaps my job is already complete. :) By the way, good luck with your edit at there. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Good Arigato, Ryoga! :D I just do my best on designing your wiki, nothing else. By the way, I like the way you adjust selection template. Sometimes my brain can't figure out some brilliant ideas. :P Since you already adjust that template into suitable position, I do agree with ya! Another thing for featured image section, I understand that Maison Ikkoku doesn't any battle scenes, so I intend to put some image about the buildings, locations, items, covers etc. that appeared at Maison Ikkoku (whether the source is coming from manga or anime). Do you agree with that? About the poll section, depends on what you wanna show on home page. XD Normally it's all about favourite characters, episodes or chapters. Apart from that, you can ask a question about how much they know about this series, the reaction on certain character's behaves and so on. :P Do you check the community message that often appears at Wiki Activity? If not, try to visit it! Things to Know is in template form. I think some users start visiting this website from the wiki activity, my suggestion for Things to Know section is showing some main rules, but not in length (which make the users feel bother to continue reading) that should know by them. You can add the other related stuff, too. :) Right here I gotta inform you that I haven't accomplish to upload more suitable pictures for the slider and characters section. I plan to create an epic Twitter feed just like this wiki, unfortunately it's far way difficult than I expect. Maybe it's related to MediaWiki:Common.js or something which I haven't master yet. :\ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 08:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hontouni arigato (again)! XD I'm so happy that finally I know the secret of Twitter feed, yahoo! After accomplish on designing this wiki, I'll turn back to my other wikis and set 'em! >,< :Oh yeah, we surely get a small benefit after creating a poll to certain wiki. Why I said so? Actually we can get know whether the fans of Maison Ikkoku visit this wiki or not. Once I created a poll at InuYasha Chinese Wiki, I thought nobody would go and took a look. But after several days, more and more unknown fans voted the poll, right now it reached 20 people voted. o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh GAWD, almost 30 people for this recent... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :You mean "it's my pleasure" and "can you try to visit Orange Road Wiki?"? I get your words, but I can't guarantee the grammars of Japanese language. :P Even though I'm learning Japanese for 6 years, I still couldn't manage the difficult grammars. ^^" Quite good to see those infoboxes that you created! It's hard for somebody to create any infoboxes in Wikia, including using IBox...my my, but if you use "kanji (Chinese words)" to show any titles or names of that series, it means excluding hiragana and katakana. O.o" Why don't use nihongo to include whole Japanese words? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) XD I see, hiragana and katakana is the easiest words to memorize, you can get a graph from here! That's way easy to let you remember. And one thing, it's "ni-hon-go", not "ni-hon-gyo", go can be convert as language/words, but gyo can be meant fish! :P Jaa-ne! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay. You say Gyo this manga, eh? Do you know who's the author of that manga? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Junji Ito...sounds a bit familiar for me. Hey, perhaps you create this wiki is not longer a secret, apart from us there's another one know it. ":) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't mean we should let the others know this wiki first, I mean a person knows this wiki exist at Wikia. Do you know who that guy is?? o.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No wonder he knows it very well, phew! O.o" I thought he searched this wiki through internet (randomly). XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, does Kyoko's white dog has a name? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Kyoko must be miss his late husband, eh? The most unique I see the dog appearance is his eyes, both of them looked like "3". :3 But Mr. Soichiro had not show his real appearance in manga and anime, was it? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmhmm, I afraid Mr. Soichiro's face is similar as the dog, Soichiro, perhaps that's the reason he never showed his real face in manga and anime, LOL! How about McEnroe, the little brown dog got sparkle fang? XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It's better than Soichiro? Why? LOL, its sparkling fang makes me...XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Ryoga. After completing the design of this wiki, what's our next plan? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi I think it's finish, except the poll section and gotta change the theme picture (which featured at slider). I forget to take off that white edges on each albums. X3 Oh yes, if you wanna set an affiliation with other wiki, inform me later. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm using a program called "MeiTu Xiu Xiu (translated as BeautyPic Show)", which I downloaded it at its website about a year ago. It's nice to use, but I must always update it. O.o Yeah, all of them in Simplified Chinese. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I think is much better than InuYasha Wiki, not only just single color. Unfortunately, upload a massive bytes background is limited, the only way we can do is reducing bytes of a picture, but it doesn't mean the quality of background can be guarantee. The background will appeared a bit blur if you take a close look. :| And I know those Lums come from a set of cell animations. :P Due to my experience on pictures, if we wanna have an epic look wiki background (as same as the latest background that we mentioned), adjust one of Lum's skin color first, and then crop 'em into png file (w/o background, only transparent background) with adding little white stars and highlights. Change the basic background to purple-blue color and upload the second layer/Lums background, that will be perfect. That kind of work should use Photoshop to edit (because that's the best program ever +). Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, un-uh. I feel that I'm waiting a jpg picture just like waiting a png picture. I saw some indivisible lines on them, perhaps we should re-create a linear-art pictures, which means redraw the lines on another layer and recolor the characters. But it needs a lot of time to accomplish one of them... =~= Pity me doesn't find useful Photoshop to edit/create pictures/drawings, I find some solution but not success, I use Paint.NET only. A lot of handwork to do when using this program, no tablet either, only drag the lines. Here's the example of my linear-art work. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, all of them are my artworks. XD It's one of my hobby. If you wanna learn more about arts, you had to keep making observation on them. You said those are calendars, no wonder the way of drawing the characters is a bit different than anime, especially they got bigger eyes and "expanded" hairs. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 15:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted those characters' appearances at Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen also different, too! Their eyes started "shrink" and looked more like real person. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) As you wish, dude! Do you find somebody can create a background already? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :OHHHH, the one who made Dragon Ball Wiki! >,< !!! I find you at last! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Background Those 2 couples hiding themselves at the back of this wiki, I can't see their face, too. O_o" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :If we follow Humpheh's background wiki size that will be no problem. o.o+ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 10:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL, you're welcome! XD You can try to upload the background for testing, but not to save it. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem with their face, but I can see unfilled edges at 2 sides of them. :\ If I change it into tile mode, the opposite side will be combined. Perhaps my laptop screen is a bit wide. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 04:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup, but I can't find a suitable position. :| What should we do? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think you prepare the "base", later I create them, that should be okay. :) If you don't satisfy with its design, please inform me. What do you think?? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :D Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :O_O Haahh!!!??? Japanese wikis!!!??? How did you find 'em!? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) My GAWD... O.o Whoa, Yard created a lot of Japanese wikis... but his accounted been blocked for many weeks. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I wonder what caused this thing happen, I tried to ask Japanese admin at Japanese Wikia once, but I didn't receive any reply. I'm feeling extermely curious on him. Later, I entered his Facebook to check it, it seemed he's around 20-30 years old guy. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) =,=" .....in short, he must be bring a lot of problems causing Wikia set his account as global block. He also created some other accounts, but still having the same end. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :But how come they can know it's the same person who brought problems for Wikia at previous? Did they always check through his contribute records? O.o Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmhmm, using those advanced tools to check it, kinda creepy. O.o" Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Huh? When? Where? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha, me either. There's a lot thing to learn, I used to "travel" different languages of Wikia to learn more about infoboxes. All because I always having silly mistakes on creating various type of infoboxes, believe it or not, I'm having a bit of templates phobia. :P But I'll try to face it. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Where's the link? @.@ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. :P Hey Ryoga, is any new character only appear at movie or OVA? Does manga book released any other version like "Shinsoban (New Edition)" which those chapters are arranged randomly? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, got it. I know Maison Ikkoku got several Wideban just like Urusei Yatsura, I'm feeling curious that those arrangements of Urusei Yatsura manga chapters in Wideban slightly different than tankobon. If this happens, I gotta change a bit at manga debut section. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I also think that kind of idea, but there's a tiny problem if we directly use its title to create an article. Like Maison Ikkoku manga chapter 2 - Mr. Soichiro. This title can be mean Kyoko's passed away husband, too. If you feel guarantee that he got his real appellation, just use it at character page. If not, we had to add "character" this phrase with brackets at character page. :\ Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, that's better, I understand what did you want to imply. :D I saw "we" at the back of your message, do you wanna tell me something again? :B Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL! XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 08:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Quote template Re: Help with infobox Hello Ryoga, I have been busy these days in my real life so I was unable to catch your message and help you with this issue, sorry, hope you don't mind :) When I'm out busy status, I will take a look at your infobox, and I can 'decorate' it better. Happy editing new project! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wideban You found tankobons, I also found tankobons at Minitokyo! :D I get all those scanned Wideban covers at Minitokyo, scanned by someone else. Unfortunately it can be download by registered users, if not, you only able to download the tiny one. No problem with the crops, but you gotta wait until I upload them, my link isn't in high speed state! I'll do it at tomorrow, I gotta shut down my laptop very soon. :| Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :No matter what I choose, I still gotta wait 'em upload completely by using low speed link. No much bother. I'm doing other things just now, and I just let them upload one by one. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pachislot Ryoga, do you ever hear of Maison Ikkoku Pachislot? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, a slot machine. :) Urusei Yatsura also got this, divided by version 1 and version 2. Everytime the player plays it, the slot machine will release a bonus song, mostly remix songs. At Urusei Yatsura Pachislot it called as Hyper Big. At that moment I randomly search Urusei Yatsura episodes at Youtube, but fortunately I found this special stuff. If I not remember mistake, it also included "Pachislot Mezon Ikkoku (パチスロット　めぞん一刻)". Wanna find this special video, I bet you better use Japanese language to find 'em. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hiya Hello, fella. Yeah, it's been a long time we didn't chat, and I just fine! Thanks for your concern! :) Unfortunately, I haven't download any Maison Ikkoku anime series, do you try any other website especially Animea to download it?? :O Perhaps they get those high quality mkvs! Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :The you should try Animea, too. Some of them are not free to download, but there is one of them named Mediafire, the place the uploaders share their files, including songs and videos can be downloaded by us. Oh yes, how's your day going? :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, definitely. You can't directly search it in Mediafire. :| Mine will be started at next month, but about the day...I don't have any idea. :\ Just now I read the first episode of Maison Ikkoku, Godai is extremely pity, so with his room. XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Jaa-ne, Ryoga-san! :D Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:How's it going? Hehe, during the works on completing that page, I already read some of the paragraphs. I think your article is awesome! :3 While I read the article, I can feel the mood of entering into the first episode, making some reason for giggling. XD Wait, I haven't finish read all the article! For this time I didn't spot any grammatical mistakes. :P And you got the raw movie, eh? Lucky you! >,< Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 16:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Kukuku, by the way check this out. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, it's fine to add them into Maison Ikkoku Wiki, but where do you want to add them?? At the main page? :O Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :X3 Everything is just fine, only for the size of the poll and the font "List of previously featured images". I readjusted it just now so that it could match with the other same size columns, later with the font size. ;P Oh yes, you may affiliate with Urusei Yatsura, but I'll add affiliation section later. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, Ryoga. It's one of my interest since I joined Wikia 2 years ago, at that moment I didn't know much on how to creating templates, designing, contributing and so on. Right now I used to them, but there's still a lot of things to learn :) Seriously, my mind don't have any epic idea yet. Will discuss with you if I get them. XD Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way, there's one thing that I wanna share with you, just click here. It may useful for this wiki afterwards. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 14:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, Xiao Qiao shared this page for me. ;) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello First of all, yes, you do sound weird. It's strange to ask help to someone who has no affiliation whatsoever with the Wiki to clean up a content article. Weird, but I'll still accept it. It's a strange request, but I'll do some charity work and help you out, I'll go over it with a clean-up-brush. To answer your question, it is important to summarize everything that happens in that episode, on these kind of article, you shouldn't leave out the (at first glance) less important parts. The trick is to write everything, but just not too write every detail. I'll edit the episode 1 article like you asked me, so I'll give you an example for what I see is the best for an episode article. 21:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :It's a lot of work. This is an example of what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, I don't have much time and enthusiasm right now to finish the entire article, so I trust you can finish what I started. You'll get the hang of it. 22:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Of course, if you're just editing for that time, asking for help is strongly advised. Hope I helped you where I could and see you later! 14:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Images Hi Ryoga04! It's nice to meet and talk to you! About my images, as you can see I work in a wiki where there are some specific rules that must be followed. Disobey those rules and you get blocked. What's more is that all the pictures are named under the title episode, so that's why I keep naming it under the episode title. It's a naming habit now stuck on me, I guess! What's more is that that wiki I work on every time, it's a TV show and it's being used by the current head writer of the show. He quoted "I find it very useful for everything so well categorized and searchable". So after that, everyone plays by the rules. So it's going to take some time for me to adjust on how Maison Ikkoku wiki works. P.S. I see that you haven't taken any action on protecting the pages around here. A word of advise, protect the pages to reduce spam. :)--PNR 04:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:How have you been? Yup, long time no see, Ryoga-kun. I'm quite fine, thanks for your concern. :) I'm having one week of Eid holidays. How about you? I guess you're busying with your "real life business", are you? Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, me? I complete my assignment earlier before holidays. XD Besides, most of the teachers didn't give us homework for now until the holidays were over. College life is far way different than secondary school life... Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Kukuku, I have a suggestion, both of us exchange our souls once; that means I help you to accomplish the homework, and you just sit somewhere and relax. Are you deal with this nonsense idea? :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, Computer major, sounds good for ya. :D Mine is Diploma in Accountancy, in Malaysia we don't called it as "major", we often called it as "course". :I'm glad you like the new infoboxes style, thank you. :) I just take the ideas from Voice Actors Spanish wiki. Yesterday I intend to adjust the code of infobox chapter, but I was feeling exhausted and decided to do it at the next day. Okay, I'll try to adjust the aligns of both infoboxes slow and steady. :P Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean just remaining center? And you play The Sims too? 0_0 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC)